Harry Potter and His Troubles With Sex
by pervertedmuggle
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are happily married. But their minds work against their spouses, jumping to conclusions and taking drastic measures. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

This story takes place when The Golden Trio and Ginny are married. Harry and Ginny now live in Grimmauld Place, And Hermione and Ron live at the Burrow.(Arthur and Molly are getting old, they are in St Mungo's. Harry ad Hermione work as Aurors, whilst Ron and Ginny share the job of Defense against the dark arts Teacher.

Chapter One: Mixed Feelings

Harry watched as Ginny exited the bathroom. She was nearly naked. Harry stared at her body, mesmerized by her beauty. His penis hardened instantly. Ginny walked over to the bed and lay down with him. Harry ran his fingers down her head, stopping to unclasp her bra. He started kissing her breasts. Ginny pulled off his t-shirt. Harry pulled off her panty, revealing a very wet area. Ginny tore Harry's pants off. Harry slowly inserted his penis in to her vagina. "Oh", Ginny moaned," Uhh". Harry pulled away as semen poured from his dick. Ginny quickly put her mouth over it, feeling the round ball pushing against her throat...

Harry woke with a start. He had the same dream every every night since Ginny left to go to Hogwarts. He dressed and left the house in dismay. He wanted to have sex with Ginny, but she seemed to disagree. He arrived at the Auror office and sat down to begin his work.

Hermione lay in her bed, naked, toying with herself unconsciously. She desperately needed sex. Last time she had sex was with Viktor Krum. She just wished Ron would show some indication that he wanted sex. She moaned as she inserted her fingers deep into her pussy. She cupped her breasts, remebering how Viktor touched them so gently. She imagined his cock in her mouth remembering the taste of the unimaginably good semen he produced. She piccked up her wand and stuck it into her pussy. She performed a tricky spell that made a hard cock appear. She fucked with the penis until she realised she was late for work.

She quickly threw a cloak on, not bothering for bras or panties, and Apparated straight into the Auror office. If Ron didn't want sex, she would find her way around that. Toying with herself just wasn't the same as sex. She sighed deeply and started working on her studies on a new Dark spell she discovered.

Ron was sleeping soundly in his quarters at Hogwarts. Just the night before, Headmaster McGonagall appointed him Head of House. He couldn't help being pleased. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione. Ever since he caught her naked on their bed, he couldn't get the picture out of his head. He masturbated until his bed was covered in white. Her glowing breasts and her dusty pink nipples entraced him. Her pussy was wide open, as if she was trying to show off. Ron remembered when he first had sex, with Lavender Brown. He had accidentally left his fly down, and Lavender misconceptually pulled his cock out. She then took off all her clothes while Ron stood there, stunned. Nevertheless, he took up the opportunity and tore his clothes off as well. Lavender pulled him onto her bed. For a moment nothing happened. Then Ron realized she was waiting for him to make a move. He lowered his head onto her pussy and thrust his tounge continued for hours. But it just didn't seem right.

Ron hastily went back to sleep. The next morning, he found himself angry at Hermione. His sexual fits couldn't go on. He decided he would go to any lengths to experience sex quickly washed up before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Michael Corner's cock greeted Ginny when she walked into her boyfriend's otherwise empty room. She quickly said, " Sorry." and turned to leave."No!"Michael exclaimed,"Its okay. I was just about to take a shower but if you want something..." Ginny decided nothing bad could happen. She told Michael how her brother Ron was always tormenting her and she couldn't bear it any longer. Sooner or later, Michael's strong body was wrapped around hers. Michael slowly took off her clothes and started to kiss her. Their tounges locked, and Ginny realized there nowhere she'd rather be. With that she pulled away from the kiss and started kissing his cock just as deeply.

Ginny woke up finding herself with her fingers deep in her pussy. _Shit,_ she thought, _getting all horny over and old boy friend when I'm married? Well_, _I guess I can't help it. Harry hasn't made a move on me. _She pulled her best robes on. She had to congratulate Ron. Head of House!She sprinted to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	2. Working Together

Chapter 2: Working together

Hermione's mind wandered to sex every time she tried to concentrate on the Dark spell she was solving. She soon decided to consult Harry. When she started to move towards his office, she realized he was doing the same. It turned out they both needed help. They sat together and eventually solved their problems, not realizing that it was nearing six in the evening

"Oh Harry!Look at the time!"

"Right...er... do you want to come to Grimmauld Place? Kreacher is making his famous French onion soup."

"All right"

" Shall we leave then?"

"Okay"

Harry took Hermione's hand and together they Disapparated. Harry stepped in to the house. He was rebuilding it, so it looked more gruesome than ever. Hermione and Harry walked into the kitchen, greeted by the scrumptious smell of soup. Kreacher quickly set the table for two, and left silently. Harry and Hermione ate and talked till late.

" Will you be staying the night?"

" Yes, The Burrow reminds me too much of Ron"

" I feel the same way about Ginny."

They walked up the stairs and Harry remembered,"Hermione!I just realized... er... because of the remodeling... er ... th-there's only one room available," he finished. Hermione didn't say anything. Unsure what to do, Harry followed Hermione into the room. They both changed and slept in the same bed.

Ginny sat down next to Ron. "Ron! Congrats! You truly deserve to be Head of house!", Ginny exclaimed. Ron muttered his thanks, realizing just how beautiful her sister was. After breakfast, they headed to their classroom, preparing the instructions for performing a Bat-Bogey Hex for their fourth-years. After a long day of lessons, Ron and Ginny walked towards the teacher's lounge. Ron stopped somewhere on the seventh floor. "Hey look! It's the Room of Requirement!Wanna have a look inside?"declared Ron. Ginny obliged. They walked into the room to find it chock-full of beds of all sizes. They played around with the room until they decided to leave. Ginny walked over to the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. She thought, _I need this door_ _open_.She tried the door again to no avail. Ron tried his best casting spells on the door, but nothing seemed to change.

"Looks like we're stuck here for the night,sis"

"Oh.. Ron look!"

Ron turned to see all the beds had dissipated, except one. They once again tried their best to create more beds, but the room was being stubborn. Ron and Ginny decided to lay off and chatted for a while. Suddenly, two nightgowns appeared. Ron checked the time and realized it was late. They changed quietly without looking at each other, although Ron did sneak a look at her beautiful vagina when she pulled her thongs down. They went to sleep not having a choice but to sleep on the same bed.


	3. In Which They Make Love

Harry woke in the middle of the night. Half-asleep, he looked over at the girl in his bed. "Ginny." he whispered. When she did not reply, he assumed she was asleep. Longing for sex, Harry pulled off her nightgown.

Hermione was barely conscious, only slightly disturbed when her nightgown came off. She had been dreaming of Ron,and assumed she still was.

Harry unclasped her bra and took off his own clothes. As he kissed the girl, his cock brushed against her soft breasts.

Hermione was loving her dream. Ron always made her horny when he was naked. She pulled down her thong and let her legs spread.

Harry watched as her beautiful vagina was revealed. He kissed her down, licking her wet vagina vigorously.

Hermione groaned with pleasure. His cock dripped cum all over her body. Hermione grabbed the penis and masturbated it.

Harry moaned,"Oh.. yeah" as she grabbed his cock and caused his cum to cover her in a blanket of sperm.

Hermione stuffed the cock in her mouth. _Who knew Ron tasted this good, _she thought. She moved her body to allow for him to enter it.

Harry inserted his dick in to her vagina. He snogged the girl whilst pushing his cock in and out of her. He could feel her hot breasts brush against his chest.

Hermione loved the position she was in. The movement slowed to a stop, and Hermione drifted fast asleep.

Ginny woke in an embrace with her sleeping brother. She pulled away, realizing she was naked. Her brother was too. Could it be that the Room could sense her desires? But why her brother? He was the last person Ginny wanted to have sex with. Ginny was unable to find clothes in the Room, so she tried at the door again. No luck. If what she believed was true, would the Room let them out without sex? She decided her best bet was to have sex with Ron.

Ron woke to see a fully naked girl standing above him. He shot out of bed, his cock waving around wildly. Then he realized he was naked as well. When Ron calmed from the shock of being locked in a room, with him and his sister naked, Ginny explained her theory. Ron brightened slightly he didn't question her, because he wanted sex. He wasn't sure how to start.

"Honestly, Ron, how do you expect me to have sex if I'm not horny?"

" Hey! You act like you've already hardened my cock!"

Ginny's eyes went straight to Ron's dick, which looked as straight and hard as a wand.

But Ron didn't complain any longer. He fingered her breasts and sucked on them, his cock softly hitting her pussy. He took two fingers and pushed them into her pussy while kissing her vaginal areas. He moved forward and squirted sperm all over her face.

Ginny realized that she wasn't doing this just to leave the room- she began to enjoy it. She Ron's cock fell right into her mouth. _Mmmm _she thought. she had never tasted sperm so pure. Ginny's mouth locked with Ron's and they shared a moment enjoyment. Ginny felt Ron's hard yet smooth cock slide down her breasts onto her belly. It stayed there for a second, then Ron brought it down and made Ginny feel pleasure as she had never before. After fucking for several more hours, Ron and Ginny fell asleep.


End file.
